Die letzte Jagd nach Red John
by lamentalista704
Summary: Für alle Mentalistfans! Mein Geschichte setzte am Ende der 4ten Staffel an .Die Geschichte beinhaltet einige Veränderungen der Umstände, ohne die Grundidee durcheinander zu werfen. Red John wird am Ende der Story geschnappt ,versprochen ;) Die Geschichte beeinhaltet romantische,dramatische und humorvolle Aspekte. Patrick Jane und "seine Crew" wie wir sie kennen & lieben


**Im Internet und auch hier in fanfiction gibt es eigentlich keine Story in der positiv über Lorelei Martins gesprochen wird. Ich find das ein bisschen traurig, weil ich sie sehr gut leiden kann/ konnte. Dafür ist das ganze Internet vollgemüllt mit „ Jisbon –lovestories", ich hab nichts gegen Jisbon,vllt kommt in meiner Geschichte auch ein bisschen davon mit rein, aber mich würde auch mal eine Story interessieren bei der Lorelei mal nicht das schwarze Schaf ist. Da ich aber keine gefunden habe, nehme ich das jetzt selbst in die Hand, außerdem gibt es kaum eine deutsche Mentalistgeschichte und das find ich blöd, also lasst euch einfach darauf ein, kritisiert mich wenn nötig und ich freu mich über noch jeden so kleinen Kommentar, also lasst uns eine schöne Zeit zusammen haben! :)**

_Meine Geschichte setzt in der Motelszene von Staffel 4 folge 24 an._

(Die Umstände werden sich was ändern, nicht wundern ;) : )

Patrick Jane wusste nicht wo er war und warum er plötzlich den Duft seiner heißgeliebten Rühreier vernahm…was war die letzten Stunden passiert?

Er schlug die Augen auf . Sein Blick fiel auf gebräunte , wohlgeformte Frauenbeine ,er wusste nicht ob er grinsen sollte ,als die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht hochkamen.

Er sah wie Lorelei in der Pfanne rührte, die sich vor ihr auf dem kleinen billigen Motelherd befand. Sie trug nichts als sein weißes Hemd, das knapp die wichtigsten Stellen verdeckte.

Hätte er nicht den Verdacht, dass sie eine von Red Johns Leuten war, hätte er sich fast ernsthaft in sie verguckt. Aber da es nun mal so war, musste er wohl abwarten, bis sie die Karten auf dem Tisch präsentierte.

**„Guten Morgen ."** er erhob sich leicht und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

**„Guten Morgen , du Schlafmütze"** ,entgegnete sie liebevoll, als sie auf ihn zukam und ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen gab.** „ Du hast fast 12 Stunden durchgeschlafen, weißt du das ?"** Sie erwiderte ihr zuckersüßestes Lächeln.

**„Ich denke, ich war wohl sehr müde"**, erwiderte er knapp.

**„ Ich muss gleich zur Arbeit, ich hab dir… Eier gemacht"**

„ Woher weißt du, dass ich Eier mag?" Natürlich wusste sie das, Red John hatte ihn bestimmt beschatten lassen und wusste garantiert einige Details aus seinem Alltag.

Sie hob nur die Schultern.

Lorelei musste sich beeilen, als sie Jane die Eier auf den Teller geschaufelt hatte , sammelte sie ihre Sachen, die aufgrund der gestrigen Liebesnacht auf dem Boden lagen auf und streifte sie kurz über.

Patrick beobachtete sie dabei, sie war schon ein schöner Anblick, clevere Taktik Red John.

Doch er war ihm endlich einen Schritt voraus,… dachte er zumindest.

**„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"**

**„Oh, das liegt nicht an mir „**

**„ Tut es nicht."**, verdutzt sah er sie an.

**„ Nein."**

**„An wem denn dann?"**

**„ Patrick, hör zu, ich bin aus einem bestimmten Grund hier…Das hast du dir bestimmt schon gedacht"**

Seine Augen weiteten sich , er wusste es , sie wurde von Red John geschickt. Der Gedanke ließ ihn fast strahlen. Er versuchte aber undurchschaubar zu bleiben

**„ Ich bin hier wegen Red John."**

Er versuchte den Geschockten zu spielen** „ Red John?"**

**„Ja Red John"**

**„Was hast du mit Red John zu tun?"**, er setzte sein Besteck ab.

**„ Das ist irrelevant."**

**„ Nein, das ist nicht irrelevant….wer... bist du?"**

„** Ich möchte dir helfen Patrick. Du hast einfach aufgegeben. Das kann ich nicht zulassen , du bist der einzige, der ihn aufhalten kann!"**

**„Wie…aufhalten..?"** Nun war er wirklich konfus, er hatte gedacht Red John wollte ihm eine Nachricht überbringen…oder war dies nur ein cleverer Schachzug, und Red John spielte nur mit ihm ?

**„ Ich hab über dich gelesen, deine Geschichte …was deiner Familie wiederfahren ist, ich kann nur eins dazu sagen- Ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie du dich fühlst."**

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, es kam nur selten vor, dass er keine Worte fand ,aber sein Irrtum warf ihn nun aus der Bahn. Aber sie meinte, sie könnte ihn gut nachvollziehen.. entweder sie spielte ein Spiel, oder sie hatte die gleichen Absichten, wie Jane sie hatte.

Obwohl er keinen Ton von sich gab fuhr sie fort, immer noch ihr Oberteil in der Hand haltend, was ihn sehr irritierte. **„Wie ich schon sagte, du bist der Einzige, der ihn aufhalten kann, du musst dieses Schwein schnappen… und ich möchte dir dabei helfen!"**

Helfen? …. Er hatte so gehofft Red John würde auf ihn zukommen und ihm dadurch ermöglichen, ihn endlich zu schnappen, stattdessen stand nun wohl ein ganz normales Showgirl in seinem billigen Motel-Zimmer und bot ihm… seine Hilfe an ? Er fiel ihm nur sehr schwer seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen sah sie ihn mitfühlend an.

**„ Ich dachte mir schon, dass der Zusammenbruch gespielt war, nichts gegen deine Talente als Showman, aber deine Darbietung war schon sehr dünn. Niemand gibt nach 7 Jahren endloser suche, diese einfach so auf . Ich vertraue dir Patrick und deswegen möchte ich dir etwas anvertrauen…unser kleines Geheimnis, verstehst du ?"** Sie schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln.

**„ Um ehrlich zu sein Lorelei, das ist das erste Mal ,dass ich wirklich überhaupt nicht verstehe."** Er zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. **„ Was verbindet dich und Red John"**

**„ Ich hab nicht gewusst , dass du so ungeduldig bist."** Sie stich eine Locke aus seiner Stirn, als sie neben ihm Platz genommen hatte.

**„ Was hast du zu tun mit Red John? Keine Spielchen Lorelei"**

**„ Ich kann deinen Zorn nachvollziehen, aber er sollte sich wirklich nicht gegen mich richten . Glaube mir , ich bin die falsche Person dafür !"**

Er riss sich zusammen und schien wieder total ruhig und gefangen zu sein . **„ Dann sag mir bitte ,… warum möchtest du mir helfen?**

Lorelei faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß zusammen.

**„ Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, aber ich hab dich beobachtet,… ich habe Informationen über Red John ,die dir ….euch… uns helfen könnten , Red John zu fassen."**

**„Was sind das für Informationen"**, sagte Jane im nüchternen Ton.

**„Das wirst du früh genug erfahren."**

**„Warum sagst du mir dann nicht, was das für Informationen sind?"**

**„ ..weil du mich euch dann nicht helfen lasst ihn zu schnappen...und ich nicht auf meine Kosten kommen würde.."** Eine breites Grinsen war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. „ Ich will nicht, dass nur du alleine zu deiner Rache kommst!"

**„ Rache.."** Bemerkte Jane nüchtern. **„ Bist du Angehörige einer seiner Opfer ?**

**„ Äh,Äh,… wie ich schon sagte ,Liebster, du erfährst alles zur rechten Zeit."**

Er war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu erwidern. Wenn es um Red John geht , brennten bei Jane alle Lichter durch. Was wusste sie, was hatte sie mit Red John zu tun, warum wollte sie ihm nichts verraten?

**„ Es scheint nicht so, als wüsstest du irgendwas, das einzige, was du versuchst, ist Spielchen zu spielen, ich frage dich ,wieso."**

**„Tu ich nicht"**

**„Du hast keine Informationen für mich."**

**„Willst wirklich riskieren an diese Informationen, die ich nicht habe nicht heranzukommen"** Sie zwinkerte und wusste, dass er angebissen hatte, dieser Chance konnte er überhaupt nicht widerstehen. Sie wusste das sehr gut, sie hätte es auch nicht gekommt.

**„Nun gut, und was genehmst du zu tun?"**

**„ DUU bringst mich in eure Einheit."**

**„ Du willst ins CBI, ..Ich denke nicht ,dass das möglich ist."**

**„Mach es möglich."**

**„Wie soll ich das bitteschön anstellen?! Wie stellst du dir das vor"**

**„Ich denke, du kennst Mittel und Wege…..ohne meinen Namen zu nennen natürlich… darum bitte ich dich inständig. Das hat Gründe."**

Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. **„Aber falls es dir hilft…: "**Sie griff in ihre Handtasche, **„ Ich bin gar nicht so weit davon entfernt, ich bin sowas wie eine von den Guten."** Sie warf ihre Polizeimarke neben seiner Teller, auf dem noch die Hälfte der Eier lagen, auf den Tisch. **„ Du solltest essen, sollt wird's kalt."**

Er sah erst auf seinen Teller und nahm dann die Marke in die Hand.

** „Du arbeitest fürs Las Vegas Police Departement?"**

**„Ja, ohne eigebildet zu klingen , ich bin vermutlich eine der besten in den ganzen Vereinigten Staaten…,nichts für Ungut"**

Sie nahm ihm die Marke aus der Hand und heftete sich diese an den Gurt , nahm ihre Waffe aus der Tasche und befestigte sie ebenfalls. Sie nahm das Messer aus ihrer Tasche und schnürte sich dieses unterhalb ihres Hosenbeines fest.

**„Es geht doch nichts über eine Gute Ausrüstung"**

Sie hab ihr herzlichstes Lachen von sich, drückte dem verdutzten Jane einen Kuss auf den Hund und drehte sich Richtung Tür . **„Ich muss jetzt los, ein paar Drogendealer hochnehmen. Du hast meine Nummer."**

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.


End file.
